Inverse (website)
| genre = | foundation = | launch_date = | founder = Dave Nemetz Winton Welsh Steve Marshall Michael Schaefermeyer John Degner | location_city = New York City | location_country = United States | area_served = | key_people = Dave Nemetz (Founder and CEO) Winton Welsh (CTO) | owner = | num_employees = 30 | company_slogan = | url = | website_type = Online magazine | language = English | advertising = | registration = | current_status = Active | screenshot = | alexa = 5,866 ( ) }} Inverse is an American digital media company covering topics such as technology, science, and culture for a millennial audience."The 60-second interview: Dave Nemetz, founder and CEO of Inverse" Politico. Retrieved 2018-01-02. History Launched in 2015 by Dave Nemetz, co-founder of Bleacher Report,"Science, tech and geek culture site Inverse raises $6M" TechCrunch. Retrieved 2018-01-02. the site was made possible through seed funding with its headquarters in San Francisco, CaliforniaHorgan, Richard (August 7, 2015). "Bleacher Report Co-Founder Launches New Website" AdWeek. Retrieved 2018-01-02. and the editorial staff initially based in Brooklyn, New York.Bloomgarden-Smoke, Kara (October 20, 2015)."Inverse Looks to the Future to Capture the Millennial Dude Market" Observer. Retrieved 2018-01-02. As of August 2016, the site had over 4.9 million U.S. multiplatform unique visitors."Is There Such Thing as a 'Men's Media Company' Anymore?" AdAge. Retrieved 2018-01-02. The company raised a $6 million Series A funding in 2016, led by Crosslink Capital with participation from Bertelsmann Digital Media Investments."Digital Media Startup Inverse Raises $6 Million in Series A Funding" Wall Street Journal. Retrieved 2018-01-02. In 2017, the headquarters was moved to SoHo, Manhattan, New York City with an expanded staff of approximately 30 full-time employees and 25 freelancers."Bleacher Report's co-founder talks about why the men's media category is broken, and the 'forgotten art' of getting search traffic" Business Insider. Retrieved 2017-06-20. In September 2017, the company debuted two shows on the Facebook Watch platform."Facebook’s Watch: Highlights of New Shows, Programming Partners" Variety. Retrieved 2018-01-02. On August 15, 2018, six staff writers (15 percent of the staff) were laid off after it was reported that the site's monthly unique visitors went down from 7.2 million in July 2017 to 5.7 million. The site's traffic jumped back up in 2018, averaging just above 7 million total visits a month. On July 23, 2019, Bustle Digital Group announced they had purchased Inverse. Leadership team As founder, Nemetz serves as CEO of the company, while other co-founders include Winton Welsh (CTO), Steve Marshall (Head of Product and Design) and senior engineers, Michael Schaefermeyer and John Degner. All previously worked with Nemetz at Bleacher Report, but Marshall, Schaefermeyer, and Degner are no longer at the company."Bleacher Report co-founder and Elite Daily advisor Dave Nemetz raises a seed round to launch a media site for guys, Inverse" Business Insider. Retrieved 2018-01-02. They appeared on Business Insider's Silicon Alley 100 list in 2015."SILICON ALLEY 100: 1-100" Business Insider. Retrieved 2018-01-02. Inverse's executive editor is Nick Lucchesi. In December 2017, David Spiegel, formerly of CNN and Buzzfeed, joined the staff as chief revenue officer."Media Startup Inverse Hires David Spiegel, Ex-CNN and BuzzFeed Sales Exec" Variety. Retrieved 2018-01-02. He left the next year for New York Magazine. References External links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube *Flipboard Category:American men's magazines Category:Online media companies of the United States‎ Category:Internet properties established in 2015